An injection bottle is shown in German application DE-OS 41 03 041. A closure cap and the injection bottle consist of plastic, the closure cap having a double-walled cover region with the outer wall as a tear-off part and the inner wall as a syringe-insert part. The syringe-insert part has an essentially circular opening with an elastic lip which surrounds a syringe of larger diameter and seals it over its circumference. The injection bottle can be manufactured in a favorable manner from the standpoint of manufacturing technology and economy since all parts which are used consist of plastic and are capable of reuse. In connection with this however it must be noted that the lip contacts the syringe in a substantially linear application which can lead to sealing edge damage upon introduction of the syringe into the injection bottle. During the intended use, leakages may then develop. Furthermore, the syringes which remove the contents of the injection bottle must always have essentially the same outside diameter since only very slight diameter tolerances of the syringes can be compensated for without causing an impairment of the seal.